You Belong With Me
by nluyenphuong
Summary: Quinn Fabray is a new student at Mckinley High School. She meets a guy named Sam Evans, the most amazing guy at school. He already has a girlfriend but she doesn't care about him.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story so it's not very good but I hope you'll like it**_

"Mom! This isn't fair!"

"Quinn, I know this isn't fair for you but this is my job"

"This would be the 4th time we move! We just moved here 3 months ago and now you wanna move again?"

"Quinn..."

"This is why I don't have any friends at school!" Quinn ran to her room and slammed the door. She's only 16 but she had transferred 3 times because of her mom's work. They just moved here for 3 months and her mom had to take her job in Ohio. Judy promised her daughter that this would be the last time they move but it was just too hard for Quinn.

"Quinn, can I come in?" Judy knocked

Quinn sighed and walked to the door, opened it "I'm not moving, mom. So don't try to convince me." she said as she walked back to her bed and sat on the edge of it, crossing her arms. Her mom let out a small sighed and sat down next to her.

"Honey, I know this is hard for you but I'm just trying to keep my job. After your father left, I had to work very hard to take care of you and your big sister and you're going to college someday, I can't afford for that if I lose my job."

_She's right, she's been taking care of me all by herself and I've never done anything for her. _Quinn though to herself

"I understand mom" She sighed "But this would be the last time we move, right?"

"Right. This would be the last time." Judy smiled and hold her daughter tightly.

S&Q

Mckinley High School – Quinn's new start. Although it was the 4th time she went to a new school but didn't know why she still had that nervous feeling.

"Are you ready, Quinn?" Her mom asked as she stopped the car

"Yeah, I've transferred 3 times remember?" Quinn sighed

"Have fun,ok?" Judy said and kissed Quinn's forehead.

_How can I have fun? It'd take forever for me to fit in. _Quinn though as she sighed again and got out of the car.

S&Q

"So, Miss Fabray" said the Principal "You seemed to be a great student, that's just what our school needs"

"Thank you sir"

"And you've transferred a lot?"

"Well, it's because of my mom's job" Quinn smiled awkwardly

"I think you should go now, it's almost time for class"

Quinn stood up and grabbed her bag "Have a great day Mr Figgins"

"Okay, have a great day too Ms Fabray"

She smiled and walked out of the principal office.

S&Q

The bell rang, students were in their classes. Quinn had finally found hers. She opened the door slowly and looked inside.

"Oh, how can I help you?" The teacher walked to her. She's Ms Mildred Quinn's English teacher.

"I'm Quinn Fabray"

"Ah Ms Fabray, come in"

Quinn followed her teacher inside, ignoring that everyone's looking at her.

"This is our new student, Quinn Fabray, I hope you'll give her a big welcome" Then the teacher turned to Quinn "You can sit next to Ms Berry"

A brunette raised her hand so Quinn can see where to sit. She said thank you to the teacher and walked to her seat next to the girl.

"Hey, I'm Rachel Berry. Nice to meet you" The brunette gave out her hand for Quinn to shake.

"Quinn Fabray" Quinn shook her hand with a smile.

"How do you like our school? Quinn."

"Yeah, it's very…"

"It's great isn't it? Have you make any new friends? If you haven't I'd love to be your friend…"

"Shut up Berry, your freaking her out" The Latina sitting in front of Rachel said

"Sorry" Rachel said awkwardly.

"I'm Santana Lopez" The Latina turned to Quinn

"I'm Quinn Fabray"

Santana's wearing a cheerios uniform. Quinn had never talked to a girl in the cheerleading squad on her first day.

"Ms Fabray, I believe you don't like a detention on the first day at your new school, right?" Ms Mildred said, raising an eyebrow.

"No ma'am" Quinn answered and looked back down at her book.

S&Q

The bell rang. _Finally_ Quinn though as she grabbed her books and got going.

"Quinn" She heard Santana

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say welcome to our school"

"Thanks"

"And I think you should try out for our cheerleading squad, we're looking for a new member."

"Um…I'm good…I don't think I will try out for that or any other clubs"

"I just suggest you. And one more thing, don't hang out with Rachel Berry"

"Why? I though you guys are friends"

"Dwarf and I? No way! We never get along. She's very annoying and she only hangs out with losers."

Rachel didn't seem to be a loser to Quinn. She's nice, well, a little annoying but she's not that bad.

"I gotta go now or I'll be late for my cheerio practice, see you later" Santana gave Quinn a smile and walked away.

_**The end of chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the 2**__**nd**__** chapter of my Fabrevans story! **_

Quinn walked to her locker to take some books for her next class and she heard a voice from behind her "Hey!"

Quinn turned around and saw a guy with a mowhawk smiling at her. She knew that smile and knew exactly what he's trying to do.

"Hi, can I help you?" Quinn asked

"I think I'd be the one that help you, you're the new student"

"Thank you but I don't need any help from anyone"

"I'm Puck and you are?"

"Quinn"

"That's a weird name"

"And Puck isn't?" Quinn said, raising her eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter anyway, because you're really hot!" he smirked.

"Pardon?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Sorry Puck, but I'm not interested" Quinn rolled her eyes and walked away

"Where are you going babe?" Puck smirked and grabbed both of her hands and hold them tightly.

"Stay away from me!" She tried to push Puck away.

"C'mon babe!" He leaned in closer. "Dude, leave her alone!" Quinn heard a voice and looked up. She saw a tall guy with blonde hair. He's wearing a jacket from the football team just like the one that Puck's wearing.

"Let her go Puck, you scared her." The guy said.

"Dude, It's cool! I was just kidding." Puck let go of Quinn and left after giving Quinn a wink.

The blonde guy turned to her "Are you ok?" She just nodded without saying anything.

"Good" He smiled. _He's got the cutest smile ever_ Quinn though

"So you're the new girl that everyone's talking about?"

_What? Everyone's talking about me? What did I do?_

"I don't think I did anything wrong" She said

The guy chuckled "You didn't"

"So why are they talking about me?"

"The guys on the football team said that there's a new student and she's very pretty, I didn't believe them until now." He smiled. Quinn looked away, blushed a little. She couldn't believe he just called her pretty.

"I'm Sam" He gave out his hand.

"Quinn" She shook Sam's hand and smiled at him. She didn't care if he noticed that she had been staring at him all along or not because she just couldn't stop doing that.

"I gotta go now, see you later, Quinn"

"Yeah, see you later" She smiled and looked at Sam walking away. He's so sweet, different from other guys she had met and everything's that she's thinking about was to see him again.

S&Q

Lunch time.

Quinn was holding her food tray trying to find an empty seat and she saw Rachel sitting with some other people. Quinn didn't know if she should come and sit with them or not, but then she looked around and there's no seat left so she decided to come to Rachel's table.

"Hey Rachel" Quinn smiled.

"Hey Quinn, Sit with us!" Rachel pointed to the chair next to her. Quinn sat down.

"This is Tina, Mercedes and Kurt" The brunette said as she pointed to every single person.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Quinn"

"We know, you're pretty popular right now" Kurt said

"I am?"

"Yeah, people are talking about you" Rachel said with a smile

"Really? I didn't know that I…" Quinn was saying as she saw Santana walking to her table, followed by another cheerio with blonde hair.

"Hey Quinn, why are you sitting here with these losers?" Santana asked "You should come and sit with me and the popular people" She said and pointed to the table far from them, across the room. Sam was there, he saw Quinn looking and smiled at her. She quickly looked away. _He could kill me with that smile. _Quinn though.

"Um…I think I'm just sitting here with Rachel" Quinn said as she looked up at Santana

"Ok, if that's your choice" Santana said and turned to the blonde standing behind her "C'mon Brittany" and they walked away. Quinn saw Santana sat down next to Sam, she really wanted to sit there with them but she didn't know anyone.

"Quinn? Are you ok?" Rachel said as she waving her hand in front of Quinn's face

Quinn pulled away from her though and turned back to her new friends "Yea…I'm fine…"

Mercedes looked at the blonde, raising her eyebrow "That's Sam Evans, the most popular guy in school"

"What? How do you know I'm…" Quinn was shocked. How could Mercedes know she was looking at Sam?

"Don't worry, you're not the only one. He's so charming" Rachel said.

"Yeah…" Quinn mumbled.

"Of course he is, he's the quarterback, captain of the football team, every girl wants him" Tina said.

Kurt looked at Sam's table "What is a guy like him doing with a girl like Santana anyway?"

_He's with Santana? Of course he has a girlfriend! I was so stupid! A guy like him cannot be single!_ Quinn though as she felt her heart broken.

"Duh? She's the head cheerio, anyone would date her for the popularity" said Mercedes.

"No…Sam's different, he saved me from the guy with the Mohawk this morning and he's very kind and sweet"

"The guy with the Mohawk? You mean Puck? What did he do to you?" Rachel asked.

"He was flirting on me and I didn't know what to do and Sam told him to leave me alone"

"Wow, I can't believe you talked to Sam Evans" Kurt said, his eyes didn't leave Sam's table.

Quinn smiled and looked down at her food tray, still thinking about how sweet Sam was to her.

"Hey, Santana's coming" Rachel said. Quinn looked up and saw Santana, that girl Brittany, Puck and Sam.

"Hey Quinn, I'm having a party at my house tonight so I think you should come" Santana smiled.

Quinn looked at Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt for a while then turned back to Santana "I think I won't come"

"Why?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow

"If my friends can't come, I won't come, sorry" Quinn looked at Rachel and the brunette gave her a smile.

Santana rolled her eyes and about to go.

"Wait" Sam spoke "I think we should invite all of them"

"What? But, Sammy…" Santana said. Quinn could tell that she didn't like the idea.

"I'm totally ok with that" the guy with the Mohawk said and gave Quinn a wink, but she just ignored it.

Santana glared at the guy and turned back to them "Okay, tonight 7 at my house"

"See you guys tonight" Sam said and gave Quinn a smile then walked away with Santana.

_**The end of chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the 3**__**rd**__** chapter. I hope you'll like it! Tell me what you think!**_

"Hey mom" Quinn said as she got in her mom's car

"How's school?" Judy started the car

"It wasn't so bad, I made some new friends"

"That's great honey, I told you you'll be happy" Judy smiled at her daughter and started driving

"And I met a guy…"

"Really? I bet he's cute"

"He is, very, but he has a girlfriend"

"I'm so sorry honey"

"But I don't know what does he see in that girl, all she cares about is popularity"

"Maybe you just forget about him"

"But the point is that girl invited me to her party tonight and I don't know if I should come or not" Quinn said, looking out the window.

"I think you should go, show him that you're better than that girl"

"I don't know, he only talked to me once, and…he was very sweet, actually"

"That's great. Are your friends coming to that party?"

"Yeah…You know what? I'm going, my friends are all gonna come so there's no way I'm staying home"

"That's my girl" Judy laughed.

"And maybe the whole moving thing wasn't so bad after all"

S&Q

Quinn was looking at herself in the mirror, wearing a short white dress, she didn't know if she should wear it or not, it's too…not her. She heard her mom at the door.

"Wow that's dress is really cute" Judy said and walked inside Quinn's room

"Yeah, but I've never wear things like this before"

"You look beautiful honey, he's gonna fall for you" Judy said. But Quinn knew Sam would never fall for her when he already had a girlfriend like Santana. Quinn was thinking and she heard the car outside.

"It must be my friends" She said to her mom "I'll be home soon, don't worry ok?"

"Okay, have fun!" Judy said. Quinn kissed her mom's cheek then quickly ran downstairs.

S&Q

Quinn saw Rachel, Tina and Mercedes outside.

"Hey guys!" She said and got into Tina's car.

"Wow, you look amazing Q" Rachel said.

"Thanks" Quinn gave the brunette a smile and looked around "Um…where's Kurt?"

"He's not going, he said he hates parties like this" Tina smiled and started her car.

S&Q

They arrived at Santana's house. Everyone's there, almost the whole school.

"Let's go dancing!" Mercedes said as she pulled Tina to join some people who were dancing in the middle of the room. A tall guy walked to Quinn and Rachel.

"Hey Rach" He said

"Hey Finn" Rachel smiled at him and turned to Quinn "This is Finn, he's in the football team and this is Quinn, she's the new student"

"I know, everyone's talking about you" Finn said and gave out his hand.

Quinn shook Finn's hand and just smiled.

"Do you wanna dance?" Finn asked Rachel. The brunette turned to Quinn and gave her a 'can I go?' look.

"I can stay here by myself, just go have fun!" Quinn said with a fake smile.

"Thanks Q" Rachel smiled and walked away with Finn. Quinn was left alone, in a crowded room with people she didn't even know. Luckily, she wasn't the only one, Sam was sitting by himself at the corner of the room. _Where's Santana anyway?_ Quinn though to herself and decided to come to him.

"Hey" Quinn said. Sam looked up at her and gave her a smile "Hey Quinn!"

"Um…can I…sit here?" Quinn asked

"Yeah sure" Sam smiled. His smile was so cute that Quinn couldn't resist. She sat down next to him "Where's…your girlfriend?" she asked, although she didn't care where Santana was.

"Santana's dancing with some of her friends over there, I don't really like dancing" Sam answered.

"Yeah, me too" Quinn looked down at her feet.

"You look very beautiful tonight. I'm glad you came." He turned and looked at Quinn, but she only looking at her feet to hide her blushing.

"I just transferred here last year too, everything was strange at first but you'll get used to it" He said

"Um…actually, this is the 4th time I've transferred to a new school"

"Wow, 4 times? You moved a lot" He chuckled

"Yeah, because of my mom's job, she's working very hard for me to go to college, I've always wanted to go to a university in New York"

"That's amazing, I have dyslexia so my grades aren't good, I think college would be difficult for me" He said

"I can tutor you if you want to. My nephew has dyslexia too so I know how to help"

"That's great! I hope it's not wasting your time or anything"

"No, it's fine, I love helping people" Quinn smiled and Sam smiled back. That's a very good sign.

"Hey Quinn! You came!"

Quinn looked up and saw Santana. _Great! She came to ruin everything! _Quinn though.

"Hey Santana" Quinn said awkwardly. Santana sat down on Sam's lap and started kissing him. _She doesn't even care that I'm here!_ Quinn though to herself and decided to leave.

"Um…I should go, it's kinda late" She said as she stood up.

Santana had finally pulled away from Sam "But you just got here"

"Um…I really think I should go…but thank you for the party" Quinn gave the Latina a fake smile.

"But Rachel, Tina and Mercedes are all drunk. How can you get home?" Santana said and she turned to Sam "Sammy, I think you should drive her home"

"No, no!" Quinn shook her head "I'll walk home, I don't want to bother you"

"No, a girl like you shouldn't walk home at night, it's not safe, let me drive you home" Sam said as he stood up.

"Thanks Sam" Quinn smiled and turned to Santana "See you at school Santana"

"Yeah, see ya" Santana said and gave Quinn a smile.

S&Q

Sam walked Quinn to his car and opened the door for her. _He's such a gentlemen _She though.

"Thank you for this" Quinn said

"You're welcome" Sam smiled at her. He started the car and turned back to Quinn "I'm really sorry about Santana, she was drunk so…"

"It's ok, she's your girlfriend, she can do that if she wants to" Quinn faked a smile because she couldn't show him that she was jealous.

"I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable" He said keeping his eyes on the road

"I'm ok with that…"

Quinn knew she was a very bad liar so she was hoping that he didn't notice.

"This is a really nice car" She said

"Really? Santana hates it"

"I love it, I don't even have a car" Quinn laughed. Sam glanced at her with a smile on his face.

"So, can you come over my house tomorrow after school?" He asked

"Me? Come over?"

"Yeah, for tutoring, you forgot about it already?" He laughed

_Of course it's for tutoring, what was I thinking? He's asking me coming over to hang out with him?_

"Yeah, sure, after school then" Quinn answered

"Great, my siblings are going to my grandma's house with my parents so no one will bother us"

"Great!" Quinn said as she smiled.

_**The end of chapter 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is the 4**__**th**__** chapter! Tell me what you think!**_

"Thank you for driving me home, Sam."

"No problem. See you tomorrow" Sam said and got back into his car.

"See you tomorrow!" Quinn said as she waved goodbye to Sam and didn't even notice that her mom's watching her all along.

"That's the guy?" She asked.

Quinn was shocked, she turned around "Mom? You scared me!"

"I though you said he has a girlfriend?"

"He does. He just took me home" Quinn answered and walked into the house

"Why didn't you invite him to come inside?" Her mom walked inside with her and closed the door. Quinn sat down on the couch "I just knew him this morning, mom. Besides, he invited me to come over his house tomorrow"

"Really? For what?" Judy sat down next to her daughter.

"For tutoring" Quinn answered.

"That's great! I'm glad you're happy" Judy said.

Quinn smiled at her mom and looked at the clock on the wall "It's kinda late, I'm going to bed now"

"Good night sweetie"

"Good night mom!" Quinn kissed her mom's cheek and went upstairs.

S&Q

Tomorrow morning, at school

"NO WAY!"

"Rachel! Quiet down! It's just tutoring, no big deal"

"No big deal? Sam has never invited a girl to his house before" Rachel said, raising her eyebrow.

"Even Santana?" Quinn asked, she couldn't believe in what she just heard

"Even Santana" Rachel answered, nodded her head, she continued "His parents don't like him to take any girls home."

"But I just come for tutoring"

"Yeah, but this is a very good sign. I think he likes you" Rachel smiled.

"But how do you know so much about Sam?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"I heard some cheerios said about that in the girls room" Rachel answered. Quinn smiled as she shook her head.

Rachel continued "So did you hear about Finn got kicked out of the football team?"

"Finn? The guy that asked you to dance with him last night? What happened?"

"He got into a fight with a guy also in the football team, don't know who started first but he punched that guy really hard, in the face!"

"Punched who?" _Please not Sam!_

"I don't know" Rachel shrugged.

Quinn sighed and she saw Sam standing by his locker.

"I gotta go now, talk to you later Rach"

"Yeah, see you in class"

Quinn left Rachel and walked to Sam "Hey!"

He turned around, just like Quinn though, he got into that fight with Finn and the result was a black eye.

"Oh My God! Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm ok. Don't worry" Sam said. But Quinn knew he's lying, he's so not ok.

"You fought with Finn?" She asked

"Yeah, no big deal"

"No big deal? Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!"

The bell rang.

"I gotta go now. See you later, Quinn" Sam said and walked away. Quinn looked at him _Poor Sam_ she thought _But what caused him to fight?_

"Ms Fabray? What are you still doing here? The bell rang already."

Quinn turned around and saw Ms Mildred

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be right in there" Quinn said and quickly got in her class.

S&Q

Lunch time, Everyone went to the cafeteria. Quinn's sitting with Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt. They were talking about Katy Perry's new song or something. Quinn looked at Sam's table. Although he wasn't there, Santana seemed very happy, she was laughing with the other cheerios. _What kind of girlfriend is that? _Quinn though to herself.

Minutes later, Sam walked into the cafeteria. He looked kinda mad. He walked to Santana's table and said something to her that she stood up and yelled at him. Sam shouted back and walked away. Santana sat down, crying and the other cheerios were comforting her. Quinn didn't know what they were yelling about but she's sure that it was something to do with the fight between Sam and Finn.

S&Q

Ater school, Quinn waited for Sam at the parking lot. It's late and she was the only one there.

"Quinn? You're still here?"

Quinn turned around and saw Sam.

"I'm waiting for you. Tutoring, remember?"

"Yeah, right. I totally forgot." Quinn couldn't believe that Sam forgot about the date with her. Well, study date, but it's important, too.

"If you have something else to do, we'll study tomorrow. It's ok."

"No, I'm fine" Sam said, ran his fingers through his hair.

"Great…should we go now?"

"Yeah, of course."

_**The end of chapter 4**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_This is the 5__th__ chapter! Thank you for reading :)_**

They arrived at Sam's house. It's not a very big one, but very pretty. Sam took out a key to open the door.

"This is a very nice house Sam" Quinn said as she walked inside and put down her bag.

"Thanks" Sam answered. Quinn gave him a smile and sat down on the couch. Sam took out his books and sat down next to her. He was sitting so close to Quinn that she felt her heart was beating faster and she can barely move. But Sam didn't notice that, his left eye's still hurting. Quinn could see that

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"My eye? Well, yeah, it hurts" Sam answered.

"Like really hurt?" Quinn asked again.

"Yeah…but don't mind it, we should focus on studying"

"No, you can't focus with your eye's hurting. Do you want me to help?"

"I'm fine, Quinn"

"With the eye like that? I don't think so! I'll go get some ice" Quinn stood up and went into the kitchen before Sam could answer. She turned back with some ice and sat back down next to him. "Thanks Quinn" Sam said. Quinn smiled at him and slowly put the ice on his left eye.

"So…can you tell me?" She asked, keeping her eyes on him.

"Tell what?"

"Why…did you fight? Well…I know it's none of my business but…I think it'd be great to have someone to share with"

"You don't wanna know"

"It's about Santana, right?"

Sam heard Quinn and looked down at his feet. Quinn dropped her hand back on her lap.

"I'm so sorry…I shouldn't ask…"

"She…cheated on me"

"She what?" Quinn asked. She couldn't believe Santana would cheat on a guy like Sam.

"Last night after I drove you home, I got back to the party and I saw her…kissing Finn" Sam said, looking down his feet.

"I'm so sorry, Sam"

"When I told her that we're done, she said she loves me. If she really does, why would she kiss Finn!"

Quinn felt sorry for Sam. She knew that Santana had never loved Sam or even cared about him.

"Santana's so stupid to kissed Finn. I bet you're a better kisser than him" Quinn said. _Oh my god! What did I just said? Now he's gonna think I'm weird!_ Quinn thought to herself. But Sam didn't think so, instead of that, he smiled. The first smile of the day! Quinn continued "What I meant was Santana doesn't deserve you. You're good-looking, funny and sweet, you're a nice person, a gentlemen. You deserve a girl that cares about you, understands you, loves you, for real."

"Quinn, thank you. You're a great friend" Sam said.

Quinn was happy because Sam's happy but she was also sad because Sam only saw her as a friend. But who can blame him? He just got his heart broken.

"I'm glad you feel better" Quinn said, smiling at him.

S&Q

Quinn opened her eyes slowly as the sun shone through the curtains. Today was her birthday and she was very excited. She got out of her bed and got ready for school. Quinn walked downstairs. "Mom?" She called and looked around. Then she remembered that her mom's gone last night. Frannie – Quinn's sister had to travel to Londonfor work, so Judy had to fly to New York to watch Frannie's son – Eric while his mom was away. _Look like I'm alone on my birthday_ Quinn said to herself and sighed. She walked into the kitchen, there are a note and a small card on the table. Quinn read the note.

_I'm sorry I have to go away on your birthday. I baked you a birthday cake, it's in the refrigerator. Eric sent you this birthday card, he made it by himself! I'll be back this weekend. Happy birthday! - Mom_

Quinn put down the note and looked at Eric's birthday card

_Happy Birthday Aunt Quinn! I miss you so much! Mom said I can visit you this summer! I can't wait until then!_

_Love you_

_Eric_

Quinn smiled as she put the card inside her Math book and got going.

S&Q

Quinn's walking to her locker as she saw Sam. He smiled at her "Hey!"

"Hi" Quinn smiled back "Your eye better?"

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt much anymore"

"That's great!" Quinn smiled

"You want me to carry your book?" Sam asked

"Sure, thanks" Quinn said as she handed her books to Sam.

"You're welcome" Sam smiled. He saw a piece of paper in Quinn's Math book and he took it out "What's this?"

"Oh, nothing, just a birthday card from my nephew."

"Today's your birthday?"

"Yeah. My mom went to New York so I'll be alone on my birthday" Quinn sighed.

"I'll come over tonight to celebrate with you"

"No. It's just waisting your time"

"What? No. I have nothing to do tonight anyway"

"Thanks" Quinn smiled

"Hey, you tutor me for free, so I have to do something for you" Sam smiled back.

"Hey Quinn! Hey Sammy!" Both of them turned around and saw Santana.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"I want to invite you and Quinn to my birthday party tonight"

_Santana's birthday is today?_ Quinn asked herself.

"Your birthday isn't today" Sam said.

"It's next month but I'm going to New York for the cheerleading competition on that day so I decided to celebrate it now…" Santana said and gave Quinn a smile. _She changed her birthday because she heard that Sam's coming to my house tonight! There's no competition!_ Quinn though. Santana ignored the blonde and stepped closer to Sam "I think you should come over, Sammy, we have so much to talk about."

Quinn couldn't stand it anymore "I have to go…I'll leave you guys alone" Quinn said and walked away before Sam and Santana could say anything.

S&Q

Quinn's lying on the couch, watching TV and she heard the doorbell rang. _Pizza's here_ Quinn thought as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Sam?" Quinn was shocked when she saw Sam. She thought he was at Santana's

"Am I late for the party?" Sam asked with a guilty face.

Quinn laughed as she shook her head "No. Come in!"

Sam gave her a dorky smile and walked inside, sat down on the couch. Quinn closed the door "What are you doing here? What about Santana?"

"She's fine. I just couldn't let you be alone on your birthday. Besides, I don't wanna come to Santana's anyway."

"Thank you…So are you hungry?"

"Yeah"

"I called pizza and my mom baked a cake"

"Perfect" Sam chuckled as he looked up at Quinn. She gave him a smile and walked into the kitchen to get the cake.

S&Q

Finish eating, Sam and Quinn sat on the couch and talked.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had" Quinn said

"Yeah. It's so much fun to be here with you than with Santana" Sam smiled. Quinn looked at her feet, blushing "Really?"

"Definitely" Sam nodded.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" He smiled "Um…it's kinda weird to ask but…do you…have a boyfriend?"

"No…why…why do you ask?" Quinn asked, hopefully.

"I asked for Puck. He's just crazy about you"

"Puck?" Quinn felt like her hope was crushed.

"Yeah" Sam chuckled.

"Please tell him I already have a boyfriend. Because I can't stand him"

"I will" Sam smiled.

"Thanks so much" Quinn sighed, relieved.

S&Q

Next morning, Quinn's walking down the school hall and she heard someone called her name. "Fabray!" She turned around. That's Santana. She usually called Quinn as Quinn or Q but today she brought up Quinn's last name so it wouldn't be good.

"I couldn't believe you're trying to steal my boyfriend!" Santana shouted at Quinn. Everyone in the hall was staring at them.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't play dumb to me, Fabray! Sam went to your house last night!"

"It was my birthday and I was alone so he just came to celebrate it with me"

"And he didn't came to mine! I'm his girlfriend!"

"No you're not! You cheated on him! You hurt him!"

"He will forgive me after he hear me explain"

"Explain what? You kissed his best friend!"

"You'll 'll be back together and you need to stay out of this" Santana said and shot Quinn a glare before she walked away.

S&Q

After school, Quinn's walking home and she saw Sam's car. He stopped and opened the door for her "Get in. I'll take you home"

"Thanks" Quinn smiled at she got into the car. Sam started the car.

"So…you look very happy today" Quinn asked, her eyes on Sam.

"Yeah…well…Santana and I just got back together"

"Really?...That's…that's great"

On the outside Quinn was smiling but in the inside she just wanted to cry. She took a deep breath and continued "I'm very happy for you. What…happened?"

"Finn kissed her. She didn't know about it. It was a bet, he bet with the football team to get $10. She was trying to explain but I didn't listen"

Quinn was broken when she saw Sam's happy to get back with Santana. She didn't love him, she didn't care about him. Quinn was there all along so why couldn't he see that she's the right one for him.

**_The end of episode 5! Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_This is the 5__th__ chapter! Thank you for all of your reviews!_

Quinn's on the way to Sam's house. They had been studying together like almost 3 weeks but she just couldn't get rid of the nervous feeling whenever she saw him. _Don't act like a fool in front of him, Quinn!_ Quinn thought to herself as she knocked the door. The door opened, but it wasn't Sam, it's a little girl, about 13 years old.

"Um…I'm looking for Sam" Quinn said

"He's upstairs. Come in!" The little girl said. Quinn walked inside and she saw a boy, about 6 or 7. He turned off the TV when he saw her. Quinn gave him a smile and he quickly looked away, she could see he's blushing. The girl walked to the stairs and shouted "Sammy! There's girl looking for you!"

"Just a minute!" Sam shouted back. Quinn walked to the couch and sat down next to the boy. The girl sat down next to Quinn "I'm Stacy, Sam's sister…" then pointed to the little boy "…that's Stevie"

"Hey, I'm Quinn"

"I can't believe I finally met Sammy's girlfriend" Stacy smiled.

"What? I'm not his girlfriend! I'm just here for tutoring him" Quinn said, blushing.

"If you're not his girlfriend, why are you blushing?" Stacy raised her eyebrow.

"What? I'm not…blushing…"

"You like Sam?" Stacy asked.

"What? Of course not!"

"But why are you acting like you do?" Stacy continued.

"What?"

"Does he know that you like him?" Stacy asked.

"I don't like him! Besides, he already has a girlfriend so we're just friends, normal friends."

"He never tells us about his girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah…Is she pretty?" Stacy asked.

"Well…yeah…"

"As much as you?" Stevie finally spoke.

"Yeah…" Quinn sighed.

"Is she nice?" Stacy asked.

"Well…" Quinn didn't know how to answer them. She couldn't tell them Santana's nice because she's obviously not but she couldn't tell them that their brother's girlfriend was mean.

"Hey Quinn! Sorry I let you wait!"

Quinn saw Sam and sighed in relief. He walked to her "So you met Stacy and Stevie? They usually go to grandma's house every weekend but today my parents are busy so I have to babysit them"

"Yeah, they're very sweet" Quinn smiled. Sam smiled back and turned to the kids "You guys go to your rooms, we have to study"

"What? Why?" Both said.

"We can't be focus if you two messing around"

"Fine." Stacy frowned and went upstairs. Sam turned to Stevie , raising his eyebrow "Aren't you going?"

"But I wanna stay with Quinn"

Quinn chuckled as she heard the boy. Sam gave Quinn a smiled and turned back to Stevie "Just go to your room, Quinn will play with you when she's done tutoring me." The boy smiled widely and ran upstairs.

"I think he has a crush on you" Sam joked as he sat down next to Quinn. Quinn laughed and shook her head.

S&Q

"So…" Quinn said as she put away her books "I guess I'm going, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah…see you tomorrow" Sam said.

"Is Quinn leaving?" They heard a voice and turned around and saw Stacy and Stevie.

"Yeah, see you two another time, ok?" Quinn smiled at two kids.

"But we're going to the park, I think you would like to come" Stacy said.

"We are?" Sam asked "I have lots of things to do"

"C'mon Sammy" Stacy begged.

"Fine" Sam sighed then he turned to Quinn "Are you coming?"

"No, I think I shouldn't…" Quinn said as she shook her head.

"C'mon Quinn, It'll be fun. Besides, I totally can't watch these two on my own" Sam said.

"Ok, I'm going with you" Quinn smiled.

"Yes!" Stevie said as he jumped. Sam smiled at Quinn and she smiled back.

S&Q

"Ok guys, you can go play, Quinn and I are right here if you need us"

"Ok Sammy" Stacy said "C'mon Stevie"

"Can I stay here with Quinn?" Stevie said.

"No, no you can't. Now let's go!" Stacy said and pulled Stevie with her. Sam and Quinn laughed and sat down on a park bench.

"They are very sweet" Quinn said.

"Yeah. Except for Stace, she's very bossy sometimes" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, she asked me lots of questions when I came to your house"

"What questions?" He asked.

"No…nothing…" Quinn answered as she looked away.

Sam smiled "Ok, if those are secrets I don't wanna know."

"Um…she asked me about Santana actually"

"Santana? What did you tell her?"

"Nothing…I didn't know what to say…I mean, I'm not so close to her. Why didn't you tell them about her?"

"Because…I'm not sure"

"Sure? Of what?"

"My feelings. When I first move here, she was so nice, she made me laugh all the time, just like you" Sam smiled at Quinn, she blushed and looked down at her feet. He continued "But now she's just…different. She cares to much about popularity and her cheerleading squad, she's acting like a…"

"…bitch" Quinn mumbled.

"Yeah?" Sam asked. He didn't hear what Quinn just said.

"No, nothing" Quinn shook her head and quickly changed the subject "So…did you tell Puck that I already have a boyfriend and I can't go out with him?". Sam smiled "Yeah, I did but he doesn't believe me. He still wanna ask you out"

"Oh god" Quinn said and rolled her eyes. Sam looked at her and laughed.

"Sammy! I want some ice cream!" Stevie said as he ran to Sam and Quinn.

"Ok" Sam said as he stood up and turned to Quinn "Do you want some?"

"Yeah, of course" Quinn said and stood up with him.

S&Q

Quinn's holding her ice cream and sitting next to Sam, watching him.

"Why didn't you buy yourself an ice cream?" Quinn asked

"I don't really like ice cream" Sam smiled.

"What? Everyone likes ice cream!" Quinn chuckled as she gave her ice cream to Sam "Wanna try?"

Sam shook his head "No, I'm good"

"C'mon Samuel, it's strawberry." Quinn said. Sam gave her a smile and moved to the ice cream. Suddenly, Quinn pushed the ice cream into his face.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Quinn said as she laughed.

Sam wiped his face "So you think this is funny huh?" he smirked and grabbed the ice cream from Quinn hand. Quinn quickly ran away, still laughing at him. Sam ran after her, holding the ice cream "I'm faster than you Quinn!" he shouted.

"I said I'm sorry!" Quinn looked back at him and smiled. Sam was definitely faster than her so he finally caught up with her. They both fell down on the grass. Quinn was lying on top of Sam. Her face was so close to his, his eyes are deep and green and Quinn just couldn't take her eyes off his, all she wanted to do was to grab his face and kiss him. She just wanted to stay like that forever until Sam put some ice cream on her nose "Now we're even" Sam smiled.

"You're mean" Quinn wiped the ice cream on her nose and got off him. Sam chuckled as he stood up "You started first!" Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes "Let's go home!"

"Ok, Let's go get the kids."

_This is the end of chapter 6. I have to go back to school next week but I promise I'll update the next chapter soon! _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for supporting my story! I love you all! This is the 7**__**th**__** chapter.**_

Sam drove Quinn and his siblings back to his house. They saw Sam's parents' car parked outside his house, his parents were home early. Sam opened the door.

"Mom, dad, we're home" He said.

"Where were you?" His mom asked.

"Sammy took us and Quinn to the park" Stacy said and gave Quinn a smile. Quinn smiled back and turned to Mrs Evans "Hi, I'm Quinn, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you, too Quinn. I'm Alice." Sam's mom smiled.

"We have guest?"

"Sammy brought his friend." Alice said to her husband as he walked out from the kitchen.

"I'm John. Nice to meet you young lady" John said as he gave out his hand for Quinn to shake. Quinn shook his hand "I'm Quinn. Nice to meet you sir"

"So you and Sam are…" Alice asked.

"No, mom. We're just friend." Sam said.

"I'm here to tutor Sam" Quinn added.

"Oh…so do you want to stay for dinner, Quinn?" Alice asked.

"Um…No thank you, I have to go home now" Quinn said.

"Ok, see you another time" John smiled.

"Yeah. See you another time Mr and Mrs Evans" Quinn smiled back and walked out the door.

"I have to drive Quinn home" Sam said.

"Sam, that girl is very sweet, you should bring her here more often" Alice said to her son.

"Mom…Quinn and I are just friends." Sam said and walked out the door.

S&Q

Quinn's putting her books into her locker and she heard Sam's voice from behind her "Morning!"

Quinn turned around "Morning!" she said.

"Stacy and Stevie miss you" he said.

"Aw, really?" she smiled.

"Yeah and my mom and dad want to see you again"

"Really?" _Yes! His parents like me!_

Sam nodded "You should come over again sometimes"

"Yeah, that sounds…"

"Hey Sammy! Hey Quinn!"

Quinn can recognize the voice just interrupted her.

"Hey Santana" She said and faked a smile.

"Hey, you…" Sam said. Santana didn't let Sam finished his sentence, she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. Quinn just rolled her eyes and looked away. Sam pulled away from Santana "Quinn and I were talking, Santana. That was very rude."

"Okay, okay. I'm going to my cheerios practice now. Do you wanna walk me there?" Santana said.

"Yeah, sure" Sam said and turned to Quinn "Talk to you later Q"

"See ya!" Santana gave Quinn a smirk and walked away with Sam. Quinn just looked at them and sighed to herself.

"Hey Quinn!" Rachel said as she walked to Quinn.

"Hey Rach." Quinn answered.

"So how's it going with Sam?"

"We're just friends, that what he said" Quinn said, looking at her feet

"Boys always said that but they feel something else inside"

"You said that to make me feel better?" Quinn asked.

"Do you feel better?" Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. Thank you Rach" Quinn smiled at Rachel. The brunette smiled back "Now, let's get to class!"

S&Q

After school, Quinn's walking home. She didn't want her mom to drive her anymore. She walked pass the parking lot and she saw Sam, he's waving at her. Quinn smiled and about to go to Sam as she saw Santana. She said something to Sam and got into his car. Sam looked at Santana and mouthed to Quinn "I'm sorry" Quinn smiled and shrugged then looked at Sam drove away.

"Hey Quinn, want a ride?"

Quinn turned around and saw Tina.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks!" She said and got into Tina's car.

S&Q

After Sam took Santana home, he drove to Quinn's house. Sam knocked the door. Judy opened the door.

"Hi Ms Fabray. I'm looking for Quinn" Sam said.

"Oh, so you must be Sam" Judy said "I'm Judy, Quinn's mom"

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Sam smiled.

"Quinn told me a lot about you"

"Really?" Sam chuckled as he heard Quinn's mom.

"Yes, like all day, about how great you are" Judy smiled "Come in, Sam. She's upstairs"

"Thank you Ms Fabray" Sam said and walked inside.

S&Q

Quinn was sitting with her laptop as she heard someone knocked the door.

"Mom, I'm busy!" She said.

"If you're busy, I guess I'm going home then"

Quinn opened the door "What are you doing here, Sam?"

"Hello to you too, Quinn" Sam said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. Do you wanna come in?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, thanks" Sam smiled and walked inside "Nice room" he said.

"Thanks. So why are you here?" Quinn said as she sat down on her bed and closed the laptop. Sam sat down next to her "I came to say I'm sorry"

"You didn't do anything wrong"

"Well, you had to walk home by your own. I wanted to give you a ride but there's some problem with Santana's car and I had to drive her home"

"No big deal. Besides, I didn't have to walk home, Tina drove me home"

"So you're not mad?"

"No"

"So why aren't you happy?"

"I am happy"

"If you're happy, why aren't you smiling?"

Quinn gave Sam a smile.

"See? You look more beautiful when you smile" Sam said as he smiled back. Quinn looked away and her cheeks turned red.

"So…you talked to my mom?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's very nice." Sam said.

"Did she say anything about me? Embarrassing things?"

"She said you talked about me all day, about how great I am." Sam smiled.

"She said what? That's not even true!" Quinn said.

Sam chuckled "Okay, I gotta go now. See you tomorrow Q"

"Yeah, see ya" Quinn said.

_Note: Don't talk to mom about your crush ever again!_ She thought to herself as she stood up to walk Sam downstairs.

_**The end of chapter 7! What do you think? **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm so pissed right now. Chord is not gonna be in Glee S3**_** :(**_** First, Ryan Murphy took away our Quam and now Sam? Glee's nothing without Chord!**_

_**Anyway, here's chapter 8**__**th**__**! Enjoy!**_

Quinn's walking down the school hall and she saw Rachel, standing by her locker. Quinn could tell that her friend wasn't very happy.

"Hey Rach!" Quinn said.

"Hey…" Rachel answered, her eyes looked down at her feet.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have a date to the prom"

"The prom?" Quinn asked. There were some guys in the football team asked her to the prom with them this morning but she said no.

"Kurt's going with his boyfriend Blaine, Tina's going with Mike in the football team, Mercedes' going with Brian, also in the football team and no one asks me" Rachel said, her eyes weren't leaving her feet.

"We'll go together, I don't have a date to the prom anyway" Quinn said, smiling at Rachel.

"Really? But what about Sam?" Rachel asked. This time she looked up at Quinn.

"He's going with Santana so…" Quinn shrugged.

"Um…" Rachel nodded.

"Hey guys!"

They heard a voice and turned around.

"Hey Brittany" Rachel said to the girl with blonde hair, in the cheerios uniform.

"Can we help you?" Quinn asked. Brittany had never talked to her since she first transferred here.

"I came to give you this" Brittany handed Quinn and Rachel 2 voting flyers.

"Vote for Santana and Sam as Queen and King" Quinn read it out loud.

"Um…thanks Brittany" Rachel said.

"You're welcome" Brittany smiled and walked away.

Rachel looked at Brittany and turned to Quinn "Can you believe Santana? I bet no one's voting for her, and why does her name always comes first? Santana and Sam as 'Queen and King'? Everybody knows that it has to be King and Queen not 'Queen and King'"

Quinn rolled her eyes "Just forget about her. We're not voting anyway. C'mon let's get to class!"

S&Q

The bell rang.

Quinn's walking to her locker and she saw Puck walking toward her, she quickly turned around _Oh no, gotta go before he…_

"Hey Quinn!"

_Too late _she thought.

"Hey Puck" Quinn said as she turned back to face Puck.

"Do you have a date to the prom?"

"No? Why?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"I don't have a date, too. Actually, there are some cheerios asked me but I said no cuz I'm going with you" Puck said as he smirked.

"Sorry Puck, I'm not interested"

"Not interested in the Puckzilla? Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you"

"Why don't you like me?"

"Because I don't!" Quinn said, she started to be annoyed.

"That's not an answer"

"It is. Now excused me!" Quinn said and about to go, but Puck stood in her way.

"I'll go away if you tell me why you don't like me." He said.

"I don't like you because…because…I like someone else!" Quinn said.

"Yeah? Who's that lucky dude?" Puck asked "Does he go to our school? How does he look?"

"Jeez! You're not my mom so don't ask me about my love life!"

"I don't know who the hell he is but I know that he's not as hot as the Puckzilla"

"Sam is so much better than you" Quinn said and quickly covered her mouth with her hands when she realized what she just said.

"Sam? Sam Evans? You like him?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…but don't tell anyone"

"Why?"

"I don't know ok? I told you the reason why I don't like you, Stop bothering me?"

"Ok, fine" Puck said raised his hands in the air "I'm going now so don't be pissed off like that" he said and walked away. Quinn looked at Puck and she heard a voice "Hey Q!" Quinn turned around and saw Sam with Santana.

"Hey!" Quinn said.

"Did Brittany give you the voting flyer?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, she did" Quinn answered.

"Good, remember to vote for us k? We're totally gonna win!" Santana smiled but Quinn didn't smile back. The Latina continued "So do you have a date to the prom?"

"Well, actually I…"

"You don't?" Santana interrupted "Aw…it'd be so sad to be alone on Prom night but I guess you already got used to being lonely."

Quinn was very mad. She wanted to slap Santana for saying that but Sam was there so she couldn't.

"Santana, it's not cool, it's very mean." Sam said to Santana.

"Sorry" Santana smirked at Quinn.

"Um…actually, I have a date to the prom" Quinn said.

"Yeah? Who's that?" Santana asked.

"Who? Um…Puck. Yeah, I'm going with him" Quinn said as she smiled.

"Really? That's great" Santana smiled back.

"Puck? But you told me that you don't like him" Sam said.

"Oh, Sammy, if Quinn doesn't like him why would she go to the prom with him" Santana said as she pecked Sam's nose and turned back to Quinn "Right Q?"

"Yeah…right" Quinn answered.

"Oh…" Sam mumbled "Um…I guess we should go, see you later Q"

"Yeah…see ya" Quinn said and looked at Sam walked away with Santana.

_**The end of episode 8**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you have a twitter account, sign this ykbuw to get Chord back on Glee. There are more 10,000 signatures right now._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Guess what? They want Chord return on Glee! Yay! They couldn't stand Chord's fans spamming on twitter anymore. But I'm so sad right now, I heard Chord and Emma Roberts are dating :( I was hoping that Overgron would happen…**_

_**Anyway, here's the 9th**__**chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Lunch time, At the cafeteria.<p>

Quinn got her food tray and walked to her friends' table.

"Hey Q" Rachel said "Why you look so sad?"

"Um…nothing, excused me" Quinn said as she put her food tray down and walked away. Rachel watched Quinn, didn't know what's her friend going to do. Quinn walked to where Sam, Santana and Puck were sitting with the cheerios and the football team.

"Hey!" Quinn said.

"Hey!" Sam smiled at her. She smiled back.

"You come to sit with us?" Santana asked, smiling at Quinn.

"No" Quinn said and turned to Puck "Um…Puck, can I talk to you for just a sec?"

Puck looked at Sam and turned to Quinn "Yeah…sure"

"Aw…they're a perfect couple. Right Sammy?" Santana said as she watched Puck and Quinn walked away.

"Yeah…" Sam mumbled and looked down at his food tray.

S&Q

"So?" Puck asked "What do you wanna talk?"

"Um…Remember when you asked me to the prom with you and I said no?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah? Why?" Puck raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I changed my mind, I'm going to the prom with you" Quinn smiled.

"What? But before you said…"

"I know what I said but now I change my mind"

"Ok Quinn, I know you don't just change your mind. What made you?"

"Nothing, I just wanna go with you" Quinn smiled. Puck looked at her, raising his eyebrow.

_I'm a very bad liar!_

"It's Santana and Sam" Quinn answered.

"What's with them?"

"Well, Santana was making fun of me because I don't have a date to the prom and I told her that I have one and that's you. If you're not going with me I'd be embarrassed in front of Sam and Santana" Quinn begged.

"But you said you don't like me"

"And I'm so sorry for that. Please!" Quinn used her puppy dog face. It always worked when she begged for something.

"Alright…" Puck said.

"Thank you so much!" Quinn smiled widely.

S&Q

"Hey Quinn" Rachel said as she saw Quinn walking back to their table "What were you doing?"

"Nothing" Quinn said and sat down next to the brunette.

"So have you guys heard?" Kurt said "You can get free tickets to the Prom if you perform a song on Prom night"

"Wow, that's so cool. We should sign up" Mercedes said.

"There's no way I'm gonna sing in front of all those people" Tina shook her head.

"I love to sing. I'll sign up." Rachel smiled widely and turned to Quinn "We should sign up together Q, it'll be fun"

"Nah, I'm good" Quinn shrugged.

"C'mon Q. Free tickets" Rachel tried to convince her friend.

"You sing. I bet you'll do great. I don't really like singing in front of a crowd" Quinn smiled.

"Ok" Rachel mumbled.

S&Q

That afternoon, Quinn was on her way to Sam house. There's no tutoring today, she just came to hang out. Quinn knocked the door. Sam mom opened..

"Hi Quinn" Alice said.

"Hi Mrs Evans, Is Sam home?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, come in"

Quinn walked inside. Stevie ran to her and hugged her tightly. Quinn smiled as she looked down at the little boy "Hey Stevie."

The boy smiled at Quinn "You came to play with me?"

"No Stevie" Stacy said as she turned off the TV and walk to them "She came to see Sam"

Stevie let go of Quinn and said with a sad face "You like Sammy more than me?"

Quinn chuckled "No, I just came to talk to Sam about homework. Then I'll play with you"

"Really?" Stevie smiled. Quinn nodded her head and smiled back at him.

"Quinn, Sam's upstairs, he's watching TV in his room or something" Alice said.

"Thank you Mrs Evans" Quinn said and went upstairs.

S&Q

She knocked the door of Sam's room "Sam, it's Quinn, can I come in?"

There's no answer. Quinn opened the door slowly and walked inside. Sam's sleeping in his bed. She smiled and slowly walked to him, sat down on the edge of the bed.

_He's so cute when he sleeps_ Quinn thought to herself_._

"Is Sam sleeping?"

Quinn heard a voice so she turned around and saw Stacy. Quinn stood up "Yeah, I don't wanna wake him up"

"It's ok. Mom wants to wake him up. I'll do it" Stacy said as she walked to the bed and shook Sam "Wake up sleepy head"

Sam stirred and opened his eyes slowly "Quinn?"

"Hey" Quinn smiled.

"Mom's going out and she wants me to wake you up to babysit Stevie and I, well, just Stevie, I'm old enough" Stacy said.

"Ok, give me just a sec" Sam sat up in his bed.

"Ok" Stacy said and went downstairs.

S&Q

Sam and Quinn were sitting on the couch to watch TV with Stacy and Stevie.

"So…" Sam turned to Quinn "Are you and Puck …dating?"

"What?"

"I know it's not my business but I just wanna know"

"No, we're going to the Prom as friends. Rachel will come with us."

"Really?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah. Why do you ask anyway?"

"Well…um…he's my best friend so I just wanna know"

"Ok…" Quinn answered. There was an awkward silent moment.

"Sammy" Stevie said as he turned off the TV "I'm bored. Let's do something else"

"Like what?" Sam asked.

Stacy smiled and turned to Quinn "Have you heard Sam sing? He's an amazing singer"

"Really?" Quinn looked at Sam.

"No! No!" Sam shook his head quickly "I don't sing in front of strangers"

"I'm not a stranger" Quinn said "C'mon Sam. I bet you'll do great"

"C'mon Sammy" Stacy and Stevie looked at some with puppy dog faces.

"No way" Sam crossed his arms.

"Please" This time, Quinn was doing the puppy dog face, too.

"Alright" Sam sighed.

_Always works!_ Quinn thought to herself.

"But…" Sam walked in front of Quinn "…you have to sing with me"

"What?" Quinn said. The kids clapped their hands.

"No…I can't sing" Quinn shook her head.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" Sam said and Stevie and Stacy said along.

"Fine!" Quinn rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Yes! Stevie, get my guitar!" Sam said. Stevie took out Sam's guitar and gave it to him. Sam played a few chords and turned to Quinn "What song do you wanna sing?"

"Um..I don't know" Quinn said.

"So do you know the song 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz?"

"Yeah. I love that song."

"Alright." Sam smiled and turned to the kids "Lady and gentlemen, we'll be singing 'Lucky'. Please give us some applause."

The kids clapped their hands. Sam gave Quinn a smile and started the song.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my,  
>Well<br>baby I'm trying_

_**Quinn**__:  
>Boy I hear you in my dreams<br>I feel your whisper across the sea  
>I keep you with me in my heart<br>You make it easier when life gets hard_

_**Sam and Quinn**__:  
>Lucky I'm in love with my best friend<br>Lucky to have been where I have been  
>Lucky to be coming home again<br>Ooh ooh ooh_

_**Quinn**__:  
>They don't know how long it takes<em>

_**Sam**__:  
>They don't know how long it takes<em>

_**Quinn**__:  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye_

_**Sam**__:  
>Every time we say goodbye<em>

_**Sam and Quinn:**__  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_**Sam:**__  
>Ii Ii Ii<br>__**  
>Sam and Quinn:<strong>__  
>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend<br>Lucky to have been where I have been  
>Lucky to be coming home again<br>Lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday_

_**Sam**__:  
>And so I'm sailing through the sea<em>

_**Sam and Quinn**__:  
>To an island where we'll meet<em>

_**Sam**__:  
>You'll hear the music fill the air<br>I'll put a flower in your hair_

_**Quinn:**__  
>Though the breezes through trees<br>Move so pretty you're all I see  
>As the world keeps spinning 'round<br>You hold me right here, right now_

_**Sam and Quinn:**__  
>Lucky I'm in love with my best friend<br>Lucky to have been where I have been  
>Lucky to be coming home again<br>Lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday  
>Ooh ooh ooh<br>Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

Finished the song, Sam and Quinn took a bow. Sam put down his guitar "You're amazing" he said to Quinn.

"Well, you're very good yourself" Quinn smiled.

"Nah, I'm not"

"You definitely are"

"You guys are both good ok?" Stacy said and gave 2 older blondes a smile.

"Thank you Stace" Sam said and sat down on the couch. Quinn sat down next to him "You didn't tell me that you can sing?"

"I only sing to the kids or whenever I'm alone. Singing makes me feel better when I'm sad or mad at something."

"Yeah, that makes me feel better too"

"Well, they said if you can't say something, sing it" Sam smiled and turned on the TV.

"Yeah…sing it" Quinn mumbled as she looked down and smiled to herself.

S&Q

"See you at school Quinn" Sam opened the door.

"Yeah, I had so much fun today" Quinn smiled and looked at the kids "See you guys again"

"Bye Quinn" The kids said. Quinn waved goodbye to them and walked away. She took out her phone and texted to Rachel.

_I changed my mind. I'll sing at the Prom. Sign me up!_

_Quinn._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end of chapter 9. Reviews are welcome!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for all of your reviews! Here's episode 10__th__! I'm working on another story so I'll upload the finale next week! _

It's was 7 p.m, Sam's driving to Quinn's house. He just got into a fight with Santana…again. She wanted him to wear another tux to the prom because she said his tux didn't match her dress. Sam was very tired of Santana telling him what to do all the time, and the only thing that would make him happy was to talk to Quinn. Sam rang the doorbell of Quinn's house.

"Hi Sam" Judy opened the door and smiled at Sam.

"Hi Ms. Fabray, Is Quinn home?" Sam asked.

"Yes, she's outside the pool"

"The pool?" _I don't know she has a pool here _Sam thought to himself.

"Yes, well, I'm going a party at my company so you two have fun, ok?"

"Ok, thanks Ms Fabray" Sam said and walked inside the house. Sam went to the back of Quinn's house and he saw her sitting by the pool with her feet tangled in the water.

"Hey!" Sam said and walked to her.

Quinn turned around "You scared me Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you" Sam sat down next to Quinn "You didn't tell me you have a pool out here"

"Cause you never came out here" Quinn said "So what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, keeping his eyes on the water.

"I know that you came for something"

"I just came to talk"

Quinn raised her eyebrow at Sam "What happened?"

The blonde guy let out a small sigh as he looked up at the girl "Santana and I got into a fight. She doesn't like my tux because it doesn't match her prom dress."

_Bitch__! _Quinn thought to herself as she said "I'm so sorry"

"It's ok" Sam smiled "So, Puck told me you're going to sing at the prom"

"How does he know?"

"Rachel Berry told him, that girl says everything she knows" Sam chuckled

"I know, that's Rachel" Quinn shrugged.

"Found a song yet?" Sam asked.

"Yeah"

"Sing it"

"What?"

"I wanna hear it"

"No" Quinn shook her head quickly

"Ok, can I know the name of that song?"

"No, you have to wait until the prom"

"I hate you"

"You do?"

"Kidding" Sam chuckled

Quinn rolled her eyes and stood up "I'm going inside"

"I'll come with you" Sam said as he stood up with her. But then he stripped and fell down the pool.

"Are you ok?" Quinn was shocked so she ran the the edge and looked down at the water.

"I can't swim…Quinn!" Was all Sam could say before he went into the water.

"You actually think that I'm gonna believe that?" Quinn smirked. But seconds later, Sam still didn't come up.

"Sam, it's not funny" Quinn said.

Still no Sam.

"Sam?" Quinn was getting worried

"Oh no…I'm coming!" she said and jumped into the pool "Sam? Where are you?" Quinn went into the water and went back up, she sounded very scared.

"Found Sam yet?"

Quinn heard a voice and looked up, Sam was sitting on the edge of the pool, smiling widely at her.

"SAM EVANS!" Quinn shouted at him. Sam looked at the blonde in the pool and chuckled "I can't believe you thought that I was drowned in this small pool"

"That's so not funny!" Quinn said as she walked out of the pool.

"Aw, I'm sorry, are you mad?" Sam gave Quinn an innocent look.

"Yes, of course I'm mad!" _Who am I kidding? I can't ever stay mad at him _she thought.

"Oh well, I'm going home" Sam shrugged.

"Going home with your wet clothes?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. Sam looked at himself and mumbled "Oh…right"

"Come inside, I have some clothes for you to change"

S&Q

"You can take out these clothes in my bathroom" Quinn said as she gave Sam a towel "I'll go get you some clean clothes"

"Thanks" Sam said and walked into the bathroom. Quinn got changed and went to her sister's room. Frannie was living in New York but she came home in the summer so some of her husband's clothes were still in the room. Quinn grabbed some clothes and went back to Sam. Sam just got out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel. Quinn had never seen him shirtless before. Sam turned around and saw her standing at the door.

"Um…here…" Quinn gave Sam the clothes, keeping her eyes on him.

"Thanks, I don't know you have boys clothes here" Sam smiled.

"It's…my sister's husband's…" Quinn answered, she couldn't take her eyes off Sam's amazing body.

"Quinn, are you ok? You sounded strange" Sam said

"Uhm…"Quinn didn't hear anything Sam just said.

"Quinn?" Sam waved his hand in front of her face "Hello? Quinn?"

Quinn pulled away from her thoughts "Yeah? What?"

Sam laughed "Good, you're back"

"Oh…yeah, sorry" Quinn blushed.

"I'll go back to the bathroom to change" Sam said as he walked into the bathroom. Quinn sat down on her bed, couldn't get the image of Sam off her mind.

S&Q

"No way! You saw Sam Evans shirtless?" Rachel squeaked.

"Yeah" Quinn nodded, keeping thinking about Sam last night.

"Wow, you're lucky" Mercedes said.

"But you only saw him shirtless, Santana probably saw him naked." Kurt said.

"Kurt!" Rachel shook her head at Kurt.

"Sorry" Kurt said.

"Nah, it's ok" Quinn smiled.

"So, I heard you're going to sing at the prom Q, found any song?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah" Quinn nodded her head.

"Can we hear it?" Rachel smiled widely.

"No, you have to wait until the Prom"

"Aww, I want to know what's that song but ok" Rachel said.

"So I heard you're going with Puckerman?" Kurt raised his eyebrow at Quinn.

"Yeah, but as friends, Puck, Rachel and I" Quinn said "It's a long story, I'll tell you later"

S&Q

Sam was getting some books out of his locker and he saw Santana walking to him

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey" Sam answered, not looking at her.

"So? About your prom tux, I think you should…"

"Santana!" Sam closed his locker and turned to her "Please stop telling me what to do! I don't care if it doesn't match your Prom dress ok? Prom ight is not about only you!"

"O…k" Santana was shocked to see Sam mad.

"Sometimes I wish you could be a little like Quinn" Sam said and walked away, left Santana alone in the hall way.

_The end of chapter 10! Please review, I really want to know if you like it or not! _


	11. Finale

_**Here's the finale. Thank you for all of your supporting! I love you so much! For my "Full house" story, I haven't writen the next chapter because I'm busy doing the finale of this story. I'll update as soon as possible. Hope you understand :)**_

* * *

><p>Quinn was putting on her make-up, getting ready for the prom. Puck and Rachel would arrive in a couple minutes.<p>

"Knock, knock" Quinn heard a voice at the door so she turned around.

"Hey mom" She smiled at Judy.

"You look beautiful sweetie" The older blonde said.

"Thanks mom" Quinn smiled.

"You're not going with Sam?"

"Yeah, he's going with his girlfriend" Quinn said, putting on her earrings "but I'm gonna tell him tonight"

"Tell what?"

"That I like him"

Judy didn't say anything, just smiled.

"But I'm afraid"

"Afraid of what honey?"

"What if he doesn't like me back? I can never look at him again"

Judy chuckled as she heard Quinn. She put a hand on her daughter's cheek "Quinn, you're beautiful, smart, and talented. If he doesn't like you, he's a fool, but I bet that he does, the way he looks at you is like the way you look at him, I can tell."

Quinn smiled and held her mother's hand on her cheek. They heard the car outside. Rachel and Puck were there. Judy kissed Quinn's forehead and said "Have fun at the prom"

"I will, thanks mom" Quinn smiled and went downstairs.

"Q, you look amazing!" Rachel said when she saw Quinn.

"Wow, now I'm jealous with Sam" Puck said. "Thanks guys!" Quinn smiled at the two of them and grabbed her purse "C'mon, let's go!"

S&Q

"You look great Sammy" Stevie said, smiling as Sam.

"Are you going with Quinn?" Stacy asked. Sam fixed his tux and turned to the girl "No, I'm going with Santana"

"Why?" Stacy asked again.

"Because she's my girlfriend"

"No she's not"

"Why are you saying that, Stacy?"

"Because you never mentioned her before, but you talk about Quinn all the time." Stacy smiled. Sam smiled back but he didn't answer his sister.

"Sammy, your phone" Stevie said as he picked up the phone on Sam's bed and gave it to him. Santana's name was on the screen, Sam knew that's not good but he still answered "Hello?"

"Where were you? You suppose to pick me up right now! My hair is getting messy! I spent a whole hour for that!"

Sam sighed "I'm getting ready Santana"

"Ok, but be hurry!." Santana finished her sentence and hung up the phone. Sam put his phone away and turned to his siblings "I have to go now. See you guys later ok"

"Have fun!" The two younger blondes said, smiling widely at their brother.

S&Q

Quinn arrived at the prom with Puck and Rachel. Her friends were already there. Quinn looked around but she couldn't find Sam. Maybe he's not here yet.

"I wanna go dancing!" Rachel said "Do you want to Quinn?" she asked Quinn. Quinn shook her head.

"I'll dance with you! Let's go!" Puck said as he grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her into the crowd. Quinn smiled at her friends and went to find an empty seat for herself.

S&Q

Sam finally arrived. He was very glad to be here. On the way to the prom, Santana just talked about how pretty she was in that prom dress and how much she hated Sam's old car.

"I'll go get some punch for us!" Santana said and walked away into the crowd. Sam was left standing there alone. He saw Quinn, sitting by herself in the corner of the room, she looked so stunning. It was like there was just a spotlight on her and everything else just fade to black. Santana wasn't in his mind anymore. He leaned into the crowd to where Quinn was sitting.

"Hey!" He said. The girl stood up and gave him a wide smile "Hey"

"Wow, you look...um...very beautiful tonight" Sam smiled.

Quinn smiled back "Thanks...you look very handsome, too"

"Yeah, I decided not to wear that tux Santana gave me"

"You look good in this one" Quinn smiled.

"Sammy! I brought our drinks! " Santana said as she walked to the two blondes and handed Sam his drink. She saw Quinn and smiled at her "Hey Quinn!"

_Why does Santana always comes when I'm in the middle of a conversation with Sam!_ Quinn thought and smiled back "Hey"

"Wow, I really like your dress" The Latina said.

"Thanks, I like yours too" Quinn smiled.

"Really? I spent lots of money for it!"

Sam rolled his eyes. Santana had been talking about that since she bought the dress and it's getting very annoying.

The music changed into a slow song. Every couple made their way onto the dance floor.

"I love this song Sam! C'mon!" Santana said as she grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him away from Quinn. Quinn looked at them, she wanted her to be the one dance with Sam tonight, that's her favorite song too. She sighed and sat back on the chair.

"Quinn!" Rachel ran to Quinn "You're next!"

"Next what?"

"You sing next"

"What? But I'm not ready!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed Quinn's hand, pulled her backstage.

"You're the next one?" Ms Pillsbury asked as she saw Quinn.

"Well…I'm not ready…"

"Yes, she's next" Rachel interrupted Quinn. Ms Pillsbury gave Quinn a mic and walked away.

"But…but…"

"No buts!" Rachel hold Quinn's shoulders tightly "You can do this!"

"Oh…ok"

Quinn took a deep breath and walked on the stage. All eyes were on her, the whole prom was now silent. Quinn walked to the guitar player and said something to his ear that he nodded and turned around to talk to the band. Quinn positioned herself, looking down the crowd as the music started to play. Rachel looked at her friend from the backstage and smiled when she recognized the song. _"You belong with me"_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset__  
><em>_She's going off about something that you said__  
><em>_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night__  
><em>_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like__  
><em>_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts__  
><em>_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
><em>_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find__  
><em>_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
><em>_Been here all along, so why can't you see?__  
><em>_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

The whole Prom was dancing after the music. Sam was sitting at a corner with Santana. He knew why Quinn was singing that song and he knew that she's singing for him.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans__  
><em>_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be__  
><em>_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself__  
><em>_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town__  
><em>_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down__  
><em>_You say you're fine, I know you better than that__  
><em>_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers__  
><em>_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
><em>_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find__  
><em>_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
><em>_Been here all along, so why can't you see?__  
><em>_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door__  
><em>_All this time how could you not know?__  
><em>_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Quinn took a deep breath as she caught Sam's eyes. She didn't care about the crowd, all she saw was Sam.

_I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night__  
><em>_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry__  
><em>_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams__  
><em>_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?__  
><em>_Been here all along, so why can't you see?__  
><em>_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door__  
><em>_All this time, how could you not know?__  
><em>_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me__  
><em>_Have you ever thought just maybe__  
><em>_You belong with me?__  
><em>_You belong with me_

Everyone clapped their hands when Quinn finished the song. She took a bow and went down the stage.

"That was amazing!" Rachel said and hugged Quinn tightly.

"Thanks" Quinn pulled away, smiling at her friend "I have to go now"

"Why? Aren't you gonna stay to know who will be king and queen?"

"No, see you tomorrow ok" Quinn said and walked away into the crowd.

S&Q

"Quinn was making fun of herself up there, she can't sing" Santana chuckled and took a sip from her drink. Sam didn't hear what Santana just said, he was thinking about Quinn, just Quinn. He remembered about how happy he was when he's with Quinn and smiling to himself.

"Sam, why are you smiling to yourself?" Santana raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Nothing" He said. Santana gave him a smirk and leaned over to him.

"You look so sexy tonight" She whispered to Sam's ear, fingers tangled in his hair "How about after they announce king and queen, we get out of here and…"

Santana hadn't finish her sentence but Sam quickly pulled away "I can't do this"

"Why?" The Latina seemed surprised.

"I think we should break up" Sam said as he stood up.

"What?"

"We can't be together anymore"

"Is that because of that bitch?" Santana stood up and yelled at Sam. Everyone stopped dancing and paid attention on them.

"She's not a bitch"

"She stole my boyfriend! That's what bitches do!" Santana shouted louder to everyone.

"Santana, you're making fun of yourself! There's nothing to do with Quinn! I'm breaking up with you because you're mean to people and you only think about yourself and the popularity you get when you're with me! And you know what? I'm sick of that! We're done!"

The whole prom clapped their hands when Sam finished his sentence. Santana was very pissed.

"Stopped it!" She yelled at everyone and the prom's now silent. She turned back to Sam "You can not break up with me!"

"I just did, Santana" Sam said and walked into the crowd, left Santana standing there with her mouth opened. The music started again and everyone was back to dancing. Sam made his way through the crowd to Puck and Rachel.

"Congrats dude! You finally escaped from her!" Puck smiled at Sam.

"Have you guys seen Quinn?" Sam asked. Rachel looked at Puck and turned to Sam "She went home after that song"

"Thanks" Sam said and walked away from them.

S&Q

Sam left the prom. After he walked through the entrance. A smile appeared on his face. Quinn was sitting there, humming a song or something. Sam walked to her "Hey" he said. Quinn looked up "Hey"

"Can I sit here?"

Quinn nodded. Sam sat down next to the girl "Rachel told me you went home"

"I was about to but I realized I don't have a car and I remembered you told me that a girl shouldn't walk home at night" Quinn smiled, not looking at Sam.

"Yeah, I'm glad you still remember that" Sam chuckled. An awkward silent moment between them.

"Why are you here anyway?" Quinn finally spoke "They're gonna announce king and queen soon. Santana and you are definitely gonna win"

Sam didn't answer her. He smiled and asked "You sang that song for me?"

Quinn nodded.

"That's a great song" He said. She nodded again, not saying anything. Sam continued "Santana and I broke up" This time, Quinn looked up at Sam "Why? Because of me? I'm so sorry. I just wanted to tell you how I feel, you probably don't feel the same but I have to tell you that I really like you, like from the first time we met. I didn't know that it would..."

"It's ok, Q. I broke up with her"

"What?"

"Yeah, she's annoying and mean. Besides, I have feelings for someone else"

Quinn looked at Sam, she wasn't sure what he was trying to say. Sam chuckled as he saw Quinn's reaction "Do you know why I suggested we should sing Lucky the other day?"

"No, why?"

"What's the first sentence of the chorus?"

Quinn smiled "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend"

Sam nodded his head and leaned closer to Quinn. Their lips touched for a soft kiss. They heard giggles from behind so they both pulled away and turned around.

"Hey Rach, Hey Puck" Quinn smiled at her friends.

"I'm so happy for you two, did we interrupt anything?" Rachel asked.

Sam and Quinn stood up as Quinn shook her head "No, you didn't"

"They are about to announce king and queen. I don't want you to miss this" Puck said "We're going inside first ok"

After Rachel and Puck left, Sam turned to Quinn "Do you want to go back in there?"

"Yes, I really want to see who win" Quinn said and pulled Sam inside with her.

S&Q

Miss Pillsbury was standing on the stage. The students stopped dancing and paid their attention to her. She said, looking at the paper in her hands "The prom king of Mckinley high this year is…Noah Puckerman!"

The crowd cheered. Puck couldn't believe in what he just hear. He walked on the stage, a spotlight was on him. Ms Pillsbury put the crown on his head and opened another paper "And now...the prom queen of Mckinley high this year is…"

Santana stood up from her seat and fixed her dress.

"Rachel Berry!"

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel squeaked. The whole Prom cheered. Quinn gave her friend a big hug "Congrats!" Santana dropped her jaw as she looked at Rachel walking on the stage and wearing the queen's crown. Some cheerios came and comforted her but she pushed them away and stormed outside, she couldn't be anymore humiliating. The music started again. Puck and Rachel walked down the stage for the king and queen dance. Other couples got on the floor, too. Sam looked at Quinn and gave out his hand "You look beautiful tonight. May I have this dance?"

Quinn smiled and took his hand in hers "Of course you may" and they walked onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end of the final chapter. Hope you like the story! !<strong>_


End file.
